pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Running Before you Can Walk
Running Before you Can Walk is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 8/2/2019. Story The sun hasn’t risen yet, as Violet walks along a river front with Eevee and Oricorio struggling to keep up. Violet take a pause as she notices. Violet: We are almost to the Cerulean Cove. I have heard that it features some of the most beautiful sunrises. Are we not interested? Eevee: (Complaining) Eevee! (Waving prosthetic) Eevee Eevee eev eev! Oricorio: (Exhausted) Ori. Ori ori. Violet: Was it too far a walk? It was only an 8 mile walk to get here so I had assumed you would be fine. Nurse Joy instructed to increase endurance and strength. Perhaps I started too big. Eevee and Oricorio shake their heads violently in agreement. Violet: Very well. You can rest the remainder of the journey. Violet returns Oricorio, as she picks up Eevee and carries her in her arms. Sometime later, Violet arrives at the Cerulean Coast, looking towards the east for the sunrise. She lets Oricorio back out. Voice: You here to see the sunrise too? Violet turns, as Misty walks up and joins her. Her hair is shoulder length and spiked up in front. Misty: Sunrise and sunset are some of my favorite times of days here. I usually bring a date with me to the sunset, but this is the first time I’m sharing a sunrise with someone. Violet: I heard it was, beautiful. So I wanted to see it. Eevee: Eevee. Oricorio: Ori. Misty: Those are some cute Pokémon you have there. Violet: They are? I suppose. The sun rises over the horizon, Misty gasping in wonder. Eevee and Oricorio have glistening eyes. Violet’s pendant shines with the sun’s rays. Violet’s expression remains the same, Misty noticing. Misty: You don’t like it? Violet: Oh no, it is a truly rare sight. I am glad I got to see it. Misty: (Giggles) You’re a hard girl to read, that’s for sure. I’m Misty by the way. Violet: Oh, forgive me. (Violet turns to Misty, performing a curtsy) My name is Violet. I am partaking in a journey to challenge the gym leaders. Misty looks concerned, as she glances between Eevee’s prosthetic and Oricorio’s broken wing. She then stares into Violet’s eyes. Misty: Do you think that you can win with the team you have with you? Violet: Are you saying I cannot? Misty: A gym battle is quite an ordeal. Type match ups and strength are important, but so is problem solving and understanding your Pokémon. Those two look exhausted from a journey here. Perhaps you don’t know their limits. Violet: I still desire to have a gym battle. To understand the emotion that my friend had while battling. Misty: Hm. If that’s the case, come by the gym tomorrow. We’ll see if you’ve got what it takes. Violet: Do you know the gym leader? Misty: Even better, (Winks) I am the gym leader! I accept your challenge! End Scene At the Pokémon Center, Sorrel is working with a handheld console device, typing in code and programing. Aipom and Flabébé play as he works, with Hazel maneuvering her way into the lobby area. Her eyes are half closed as her hair is disheveled. Hazel: (Yawns) Morning. Sorrel: Morning Hazel. I’m just about finished. Hazel: With what? Sorrel: A GPS tracking device. The other day when Flabébé was caught in the wind, we just barely managed to rescue it. But what if we had lost sight of it? I created a GPS chip that we can install into the stem of its fairy flower so we can always keep track of it! Hazel: You have? That’s, cool actually. I appreciate it. Sorrel: Not a problem. Flabébé, come over please! Flabébé: Flabébé! Flabébé floats on down, as Sorrel gently pinches the stem of the fairy flower. He sticks a syringe into it and pushes the plunger in, injecting the stem. Sorrel: Complete! It is uploaded! Hazel: And what if Flabébé is separated from the flower? Sorrel: Flabébé need their flower for sustenance, so the chance of her being separated is limited. I evaluated Flabébé’s grip strength and it’s at a level where it’ll be quite difficult to separate it. Hazel: I’ll bite with that one. So where’s Violet at? Sorrel: (Shrugs shoulders) She was gone before I got up this morning. She gets up extremely early. Hazel: I was hoping that she would be like a normal person and sleep through the night. Guess that was too much to ask. Violet: I require only three hours of sleep to fully recharge my systems. Hazel screams as she slips and falls to the ground. Violet was standing directly behind her. Hazel: I told you not to startle me like that! Violet: I apologize. However I am in need of your assistance. Hazel: Huh? What is that? Violet: A Pokémon battle. The group moves to the indoor battlefield at the Pokémon Center, with Violet and Hazel on opposite sides of the field. Sorrel: So you’re challenging the gym leader tomorrow? Violet: I am. In order to be equal to her, I must increase the strength of my Pokémon and build skill to battle efficiently. My previous battles have been lackluster. Hazel: But why do you have to battle me?! Violet: Flabébé’s size and maneuverability allows us to focus on targeting, ensuring that we strike a designated location. Hazel: Fine, fine! Let’s just get this over with then! Flabébé, use Fairy Wind! Violet: Use Revelation Dance. Flabébé spins, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Oricorio raises its wings, as it cringes as it tries to move its left one. Oricorio is struck by the Fairy Wind, skidding back. Violet: Huh? How come it didn’t attack? Sorrel: Oricorio utilize their wings to use Revelation Dance. So with its wing broken, it can’t use Revelation Dance. Oricorio: (Ashamed) Oricorio. Violet: I see. We must use a compensatory technique for it then. Hazel: (Groans) Great. The battle continues. Violet: How precisely does Oricorio use Revelation Dance? Hazel: In this form, it dances and rubs its wings together. This creates a static charge that allows it to fire the attack. Violet: Understood. Oricorio, rub your wing tip against your body as you do the dance instead. Oricorio: Ori? (Agreeing) Ori! Oricorio dances about, rubbing its right wing tip to its body. It sparks with static, as it points its arm forward. A bolt of electricity is fired from its wing tip, electrocuting Flabébé. Hazel: Oh! Why do we have to continue? Flabébé, strike it with Vine Whip! Flabébé shoots vines from her fairy flower, as Oricorio dances and dodges the attack easily. Oricorio stops, panting slightly. Violet: Footwork will be required to compensate for lack of flight. Land speed will be needed as well as swift reflexes. Hazel: Do we have to continue battling? It’s breakfast time and I’m hungry. Sorrel: Let us stop to eat. After that we can keep working on strategies for you. Violet: Very well. Hazel and Sorrel have a plateful with eggs and pancakes, while Violet eats a single Oran Berry. Hazel: Aren’t you going to eat? Violet: I have trained my body to be able to survive on minimal sustenance. This is the amount needed to refuel me. Sorrel: That might be enough for you, but what about your Pokémon? Violet looks to Eevee’s and Oricorio’s bowls, seeing them having a small amount of food compared to Flabébé and Aipom. Violet: Is it not enough? Sorrel: They both need food to make up for the calories they burn, especially if they are going to be training and exercising regularly. Hazel: What’s more, Oricorio feed from the Yellow Nectar flower. Violet: How do we simulate the Yellow Nectar? Hazel: You don’t have to. I brought one! Get the flower container in my bag. Violet reaches in and pulls out a berry pot. It has a Yellow Nectar flower blooming in it. Hazel: I picked it after you left the other day. I plan on incorporating the nectar in my perfume for you. But it’ll also be perfect to encourage Oricorio to eat its food. Violet adds more food to their bowls, as well as taking a sample of yellow nectar and dabbing it onto the meal. Eevee and Oricorio are thrilled as they dig in. Violet: Their attitudes towards the food changed drastically. Sorrel: Any other tasks on your list? Violet: Brushing them. And bathing them once a week. Sorrel: Then let’s brush them after breakfast here. Following breakfast, Violet kneels on the ground with a brush, Eevee excitedly waiting. Violet brushes Eevee’s back as she yelps, running out of Violet’s grasp. Violet looks confused. Violet: Did you not like the brushing? Eevee: Ee! Ee! Hazel: You brushed her too harshly. You’ve got to be gentle. Hazel motions Eevee to come closer, Eevee tiptoeing forward. Hazel takes the brush and strokes Eevee’s fur. Eevee’s face relaxes as Hazel continues to brush. Hazel: You were using too much force and were tugging at the skin. Violet: I see. I apologize, Eevee. It is difficult for me to ascertain the amount of force I am required to exert with my arms. I will be more careful this time. Hazel passes the brush back to Violet, as she gingerly brushes Eevee. Eevee has a grin from ear to ear. Hazel: Ugh! If you can barely care for your Pokémon, then I can only imagine what this gym battle tomorrow will be like! Violet: Since a gym battle will most likely cause the Pokémon to get dirty, I will postpone the bath until after the gym battle. Hazel: Smart. Sorrel: The Cerulean City gym is a Water type gym. So it’s a good idea to wait. Violet: A Water type gym? So, that means that Oricorio’s Electric type Revelation Dance will be beneficial against her. Hazel: That doesn’t mean anything if your combinations are terrible. Sorrel: Hazel! Hazel: What? She’s not the best battler. Violet: In that case, I shall work with my Pokémon to become stronger. Will you help me, Eevee? Eevee: Eev! Main Events * Violet meets Misty and challenges her to a gym battle. * Violet begins to better understand the needs of her Pokémon. * Oricorio learns how to use Revelation Dance with one wing. * Sorrel implants a GPS chip into Flabébé's flower, should she be separated again. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel * Misty Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's, Pom-Pom form) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) Trivia * The title of the episode is based off the idea of people attempting to do things that are above their current ability level. Violet has to learn the ability level of her Pokémon and her own ability as well. * Misty is the first main character from the main Pokémon Tales series to debut in this one. * Misty expresses concerns about Violet's Pokémon being able to battle. It is a common mindset to believe that those with a form of injury and disability will not be able to do something as well as uninjured, "able bodied" people. * The effects of the Pokémon injuries becomes apparent, as Eevee has reduced stamina and Oricorio has to learn a new way to use its signature move. * Violet unable to gauge how much force to use while brushing is because she has no sensory input from her prosthetic arms. ** This case refers specifically to the sense of proprioception, which detects the position of one's body in space and allows them to assess how much force to exert in order to complete an activity. Lack of awareness here can lead to doing things too softly or too roughly. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Broken Wing arc